


once bitten

by alchemist17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Marking, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Scratching, Sheith Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: sheith secret santa pinch hit for Esper!keith likes to make sure people know shiro is his





	once bitten

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it!

Shiro’s talking to a group of cadets. They’re clearly fawning over him, the girls and the guys, cooing as he tells them about some dull diplomatic mission. Shiro laughs at his own joke, head tipping back to show a scattering of bruises. They’re fading. Keith needs to restore them. He sidles up to his husband, links their arms together. Shiro gives him a quick smile before returning to his conversation. Keith purses his lips. He tugs on Shiro’s arm, pulls the man down to his level. Keith presses a quick kiss to his cheek before tucking his face into Shiro’s neck and sucking on the skin.

“H-hey! Keith!” Shiro squawks.

The students stop talking. Keith bites and Shiro moans, bionic arm wrapping itself around his waist, leaning down for easier access even as he protests.

“Keith, not here. It’s inappropriate.” His voice is breathy already.

Keith doesn’t stop. His left hand smooths down the back of Shiro’s uniform to grip his ass, the right going to the other side of his neck to hold him close. The cadets scatter, buzzing with gossip, and Keith knows this will keep people way for a time. He lets Shiro straighten up, presses his thumb into the warm, damp spot on his neck.

“Keith, baby. What are you doing?” Shiro’s tone is exasperated, but he takes Keith into his arms properly.

“They’re fading.” Keith looks up at him, chin propped on his chest.

“You could of said something quietly. We'd have done it later.”

“Wanted to do it now.”

“We could have stepped into the bathroom.”

“Wanted them to see.”

Shiro doesn't have an answer. “You're so possessive, baby.” He says instead. “Why don't we finish this up somewhere private?”

 

“God, Keith.” He's face first in the sheets, ass in the air, Keith between his spread legs.

“Keith…”

The fingers in Shiro's hole part, and another slips between as Keith bites the delicate juncture of ass and thigh. He trembles and a hand soothes over one thigh, over the scars and downy hair.

Shiro reaches back and presses a finger into his ass. Keith's mind clouds with arousal and before he realises, they're in position. On their sides, Shiro's back to his chest, Keith clinging to him.

“Make me yours.” Shiro sighs. He feels the slide of cock along his crack and he pulls at his ass cheek to give Keith room.

Keith's cock sinks into his ass as his mouth finds his neck. Shiro moans, back rumbling against his chest, flesh hand reaching back to grab Keith's thigh.

“Fuck me.” Shiro pleads, fingers digging in.

Keith bites harder before he lets go, soothes the skin with lips and tongue. 

“You're mine.” He says in Shiro's ear. His arm wraps below Shiro's armpit to squeeze his chest, twisting his nipple before stroking the several, long scars over his ribs.

“You're mine.” Shiro answers, scrapes his nails along up Keith's thigh. “Mine.”

Keith starts to roll his hips against Shiro's, slow enough to feel every millimetre of the other man's incredible body wrapped around his. He licks a scar on Shiro's shoulder before he sucks a mark right next to it.

“Keith, baby. You feel so good. Love having you inside me.”

The head of his cock hits Shiro’s prostate and he shouts, hand flying to the back of Keith’s neck.

“Oh shit, just like that.”

Keith’s nails drag down the centre of his chest and he groans, abs tensing under his touch. Keith pulls back a little to check the array of marks on Shiro's neck. He deems it satisfactory, and tightens his arms around Shiro's waist. He rolls them over onto their right sides and jams his sharpened teeth into his neck.

“Baby, your teeth. Fuck, let me see your eyes.”

Shiro tries to turn his head but Keith growls, a hand coming up to flatten his cheek into the mattress. He's fucking harder now, the impact of their bodies echoing around the room with Shiro's cries. Keith lathes his tongue over the indents in his skin, blood already spilling from broken vessels beneath the skin. His hand guides Shiro to look at him, and Shiro's cock twitches and leaks onto the sheets as he sees his partner's yellowed eyes. Keith leans in to kiss him, a firm but chaste press of the lips before he seals his mouth to the hinge of Shiro's jaw and sucks. His bionic arm floats off and grabs Keith's ass, squeezing until he grunts and drives into his harder. Shiro wants to leave marks of his own, despite his limited reach.

“Your handprints always look so big on my ass.” Keith murmurs, finding a well known, unscarred patch of skin on Shiro's hip to grab.

He digs his nails in, pulls Shiro back into his thrusts.

“I wanna mark you too.” Shiro whines.

“Of course baby, just as soon as I've finished coming in your ass.” Keith murmurs, licks his ear. “I should be just loose enough still; you can come in me too.”

Shiro laughs. “Not sure I'm going to last that long.”

“Try for me.”

Shiro nods, grits his teeth. Keith angles to keep hitting his prostate and Shiro gasps, grabs the base of his cock.

“That’s not fair.” He whines, and feels Keith bare his teeth in a grin. “You feel so good Keith, I wanna come.”

“Just a little longer.”

“Keeeeith.”

“You sound so pretty when you beg.”

Keith drags his nails down Shiro’s thigh, gripping tightly as he comes.

“Fuck, Shiro. That’s it.” He groans in his ear. “So good.”

Shiro quickly scrambles out from beneath his arm, throwing Keith onto his back and climbing over him. He buries his face in Keith’s neck, fumbles between his legs for his hole. It’s rough, and he rocks into him gently.

“There you go baby, I’m all yours.” Keith sighs, dragging his nails down Shiro’s back.

Shiro bites up his neck, along his jaw to claim his mouth in a biting kiss, then down the other side. He scoops Keith against his chest to rake his own nails down his back, thoroughly marking him as he mumbles something into his neck.

“Come on Shiro, come on.” Keith coaxes.

He gives a final thrust, hard enough to make Keith hiss and claw at his biceps.

“Baby.” Shiro licks up his throat. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
